What if
by InsertNameHereHasBeenTaken
Summary: What if Bellatrix and Rodolphus had a son? What if he was a Gryffindor? What if he became friends with Harry Ron and Hermione? Would he end up a hero? Or would he follow in his parents footsteps? Nature vs. Nurture? Kind of a crappy summary, but hey I tried, not so keen on the name either but I need to finish a stroy before I can name it properly
1. Chapter 1

What if Bellatrix and Rodolphus had a son? What if he was a Gryffindor? What if he became friends with Harry Ron and Hermione? Would he end up a hero? Or would he follow in his parents footsteps? Nature vs. Nurture?

Dont really know if the summary did the job but it can't have been that bad as your here, so plz enjoy, I think its ok, but then again I would. :)

* * *

Rodolphus was nervous. Damn it he was downright scared and he wasn't the kind of man who got scared easy; he risked a sidelong glance at his wife. She was her usual intoxicatingly terrifying self but he thought he could see somewhere under it a flicker of fear. Just the fact that she was worried would be enough to ruffles his feathers, seeing Bella afraid would be like watching a Lioness cower, it begged the question of what the hell was behind you? As far as he knew the only thing his wife feared was their Lord and any only a fool would not fear the Dark Lord, then again Crab and Goyle feared him and they were thick as shit. They were like dogs, completely signal minded and only capable of following the simplest of instructions; this belief had been confirmed back when in school he Bella and Sev had transfigured them into dogs repeatedly for a laugh but the last time they had done it Slughorn had taken them aside told them to stop, naturally they had denied that it was them and he had got all flustered saying that he knew it was them. None of the other students had the ability or the audacity, he had gone on saying it was becoming difficult to change them back as their heads were already so much like dogs. They had laughed themselves silly at that; in hindsight it had been a very good thing they had been from such influential families or they probably would have been expelled so fast they heads would have spun.

He glanced around the dark room at his 'comrades'. HA! That implied that they were his equals. At the far end of table sat there Lord and Master, but all things considered he didn't really count him as too say you were a greater wizard than Lord Voldemort himself would be as good as singing your own death warrant; around him were the original Deatheaters, the old breed as they had been dubbed by the younger ones, including his father, Rodolphus Snr, and his uncle, Jacob; Rodolphus could admit that most of them were his superiors, for now. He and Bella were at the opposite end of the table around the other younger more inexperienced Deatheaters; he could remember most of them from school, they had been in the years above him and Bella who were the youngest here by at least three years. They had both dropped of their NEWT's to join up, his place had always been guaranteed by his father and their Lord had recruited Bella after seeing them dueling and saying that she would go farther than any other Deatheater he had set seen. It was vaguely annoying that everyone thought she was so much better than him, but then again, a small part of his brain provide, she is better than you at almost everything but not, he concluded, by as much as everyone seemed to think. The meeting was drawing to a close and he began to worry even more, though he kept his face impartial his mind was a mess replaying over and over the events of the morning.

Right from the word it had been wrong. He had awoken to the sound of vomiting sometime around eight, he wasn't that bothered about it. Bella had been unwell for the past few weeks; he had wished her good morning, she promptly told just where he could sick his 'good morning', he had laughed and gone back to sleep, deciding that if she didn't recover in the next week he would find her a healer, no matter how many hexes she though at him for it. Contrary to popular belief they did care about each other, yes their marriage was out of convenience not any kind of love; they had first met on the Hogwarts express and had hit it off from the  
word go, they both enjoyed a good laugh at someone else's expense and had the right idea about blood and what was important; when they had both been sorted into Slytherin, well that had sealed the deal. They had been joined at the hip ever since, partners in crime; they had given the staff more hell than any other student in living memory, stealing, fighting, bulling other students, using either charm or intimidation to get their way, you name they had tried it. By they had been like royalty at the school by the time they had left, and hadn't exactly been going out, more a friend's with benefits kind of relationship, neither of them were the commitment type and so were happy keeping it casual but his parents had gone on and on about carrying on the blood line and such so rather than trying and find a nice little pure blood woman to cook his food and clean his boots like his parents wanted he had married Bella. She had told him something similar and about doing as was expected of her. It hadn't exactly changed their relationship, they just lived together now and instead of their parents nagging them to go and get married now they were being nagged to have children. This was not going to happen, for starter he was only seventeen and there was no way he was going to tie himself down with kids, granted becoming a Deatheaters was as good of a way to tie yourself down as most but once there master had been victorious he and Bella planned to travel, provided of course they were permitted by the Dark Lord. Also there was no way in hell he was going to have a child with the world in this kind of violent turmoil, almost everyone would be trying to kidnap it or worse, the auror's would want to try and use it as leverage, the order of the phoenix would plan to do something similar, he wouldn't put anything past that Alastor Moody, the man had it in for them, surly his time would be better spent on trying to catch bigger fish than a couple of young new recuts but no it seemed he was after them and only them. This annoyed him, partially because it meant any mission they went on he was there so they never got any good mission that would mean they could move up the ranks, but mostly because it meant they had become either bate or decoys; granted it was flattering that a top auror thought they were that much of a threat. This was not what he had expected when he had joined up, he had been expecting dueling and fighting, taking out auror's every other day and generally have a good time; but no they were at the bottom of a very big pile and the butt of every joke. Still it was only the older ones who made jokes about them, since they, mostly Bella, had gotten sick of it and hexed a small group of dumbass's who could barely tell one end of a broom from the other, this had had interesting ramifications, his father had been furious at first but their Lord had only laughed and complement them on 'some fine spell work'. The complement still brought a smile to his lips.

Soon he became aware that Bella had stopped being sick but had not come to bed; this was odd, normally after she was done being sick she would come back and sleep for a few hours and maybe they would have morning sex but by the sounds of it she was just sitting in the bathroom.

"You all right Bella?" he called, she didn't reply. He sat up, brows furrowing, this was getting weird Bella, love what's up?" still no reply.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom, this was all getting a bit too weird for him. When he got there the situation was not improved, she was sitting on the toilet with the lid down holding her wand in both hand and looking at as if she couldn't believe and after a minuet he sat down and asked again "what's up?"

"I…" she seemed unable to find words

"Come on Bella you can tell me"

"I missed my date" she said as if unable to believe it her self

"Uh? What date?" he had no idea what she was on about, he had no real grasp on how to tell what people were felling going on expression but even he could tell there was something seriously wrong "What is going?"

"My period you dipshit" Some of her regular bite your head off-ness had returned

"Err…?" He knew that that did mean something but his brain seemed to be unable to function properly

"I'm pregnant Rod" she said, her irritation at his stupidity overriding her utter shock at this life changing event.

It took a moment for these words to sink in properly "Bugger"

"You're telling me"

"You're sure?" he asked, holding on to any hope that it could all be a lie to make him look like a fool so she could laugh at him, she had pulled jokes like this before, but perhaps none on this scale.

"Yeah, did the test five times. All came out positive"

He put his head in his hands, trying to think. "How… How far along?" there was a hint of hopelessness in his voice as the full ramification of the situation began to hit him.

"About three weeks"

He ran his finger though his hair and sighed "Well what now?"

"I… I don't know" that was possibly the first time she had ever admitted not knowing something to him.

After a minute or two he stood up and said "Right well there isn't a great deal we came do about this at the moment" He offered her a hand, it was shaking slightly.

"So what do you plan on doing?" she asked taking it and standing up.

He led her to their bed and went on "well for now I plan on going back to be for now, we have a meeting tonight right?" He climbed back into bed

She nodded, joining him.

"Them I am going to ask my dad" He put an arm around her.

"That's your big plan?" She leaded on his shoulder as her voice back to its usual mocking self "To go running back to daddy?"

"Yes. Yes it is" He said with dignity "He is the only one out of all our parents who won't just go on and on about how proud they are and what good news this, not realizing that it was a mistake"

"I take you point" Her eyes widened for a second then she pinched the bridge of her nose "Oh God"

"What?"

"My mother"

He laughed "You can deal with that conversation, and I'll deal with my family"

"Oh hell no. You are going to endure that same hell I am"

The rest of the morning had been spent in a rather odd place between weird and awkward. Rodolphus swallowed as they were dismissed, he wasn't that worried about how his dad would take, just the moment the words passed his lips it would all become much more real. He was at the door before his whole plan fell apart with three simple words, said in high cruel voice.

"Rodolphus" he froze, his face blank "Bellatrix" he looked across at his wife for a split second he could see his own fear as they both released what they had over looked "Stay"

Legilimency.

Of course the Dark Lord could use Legilimency, He was the greatest wizard of all time, he though as they turned around and began crossing the room towards him, how could he have been so stupid to have over such an easily possible situation. They stopped in fount of him as he called "Lestrange" looking at farther.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Wait, I shall need to speak to you as well after I am done with them"

"Yes my Lord" His father shot him a what the hell have you done kind of look before leaving.

As the heavy door banged shut a heavy and oppressive kind of silence filled the room. He chose to keep his mouth shut, as after watching a number of integrations and on the advice of older Deatheaters it turned out that it was best to speak until spoken to.

"Sit"

They did as they were told as he began to pace around them. Voldemort was not a patient man, well at least not with the people that served him. He expected complete obedience and dedication, not silly mistakes. He examined the young couple before him; this was the first time he had gotten a properly good look at the insides of their heads. Although the boy, Rodolphus, face was a clam blank his head was racing; after sifting through the usual hormonal mess inside the head of a seventeen year olds head he found a number of interesting things.

A strong feeling irritation at himself for not thinking of Legilimency.

Over powering feelings of barely suppressed panic.

Fear for his wife and unborn child.

Fear for not being able to carry out his duty as a Deatheater.

Confusion at how it had happened.

Assurance that they had used the protections spells.

Understanding that nothing was foolproof

Confusion. Lot and lot of confusion. No understanding of what to do next and a general feeling of lost-ness

The inside of the girls head held a similar range of emotions, and after thoroughly considering the contents of their heads he concluded that this real wasn't their fault, and considering that he really wasn't that angry he sore no cause to punish them but that did not mean he wasn't going to make them sweat.

"So" his cold voice was as sharp as a knife "What do you have to say for your selves?"

"My Lord we…" Bellatrix started by didn't seem to have any finish for the sentence.

"We just…" Rodolphus began but trailed off, also unable to think of anything to say

"Silence"

They both shut up. He considered his options; there was no doubt that these two would make excellent additions to his army but not if one of his other Deatheater got them over the barrel because of her being pregnant. He had dismissed abortion out of hand as a big part of his plan was more young pure blood wizards, not to mention the fact that if the child's parents and grandparents were anything to go by then it would one day make a fine solider, of course he did plan on the war being over by then but he did plan on still have a force of Deatheaters who would carry out a function similar to the auror's. Making up his mind he turned to the two young Deatheater and gave them one last hard stare, neither broke a good sign and said "Leave"

They did as they were told without question although their heads filled with surprise and relief; they had reached the door before he said "Rodolphus"

He stopped and turned saying "Yes my Lord?"

"Send your father in, I wish to speak to him"

"Yes My Lord"

The door banged shut behind them and he sighed with relief, running his fingers though his hair as his dad said "What the hell was that about?"

"Er… Tell you later, he wants to see you"

His dads eyes narrowed at their nervous face and he said "Jacob is waiting outside, go and wait for me there, I have a feeling I'm going to need a word with both of you"

They nodded as he went back though the door saying "My Lord?"

Lestrange Senior was nearly half an hour, and vary awkward half hour for Bella and Rod, who had to endure a whole host of odd and prying looks from his uncle. When he finally did emerge his face was unreadable as he stalked toward the exit.

Rodolphus, trying to keep up, rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said "Father, I can explain"

"Can you?"

"Err…"

"What a surprise"

"It was an accident"

"Of course it bloody well was, you weren't careful enough"

"Uh? What are talking about" said Jacob

"Ask wonder boy here"

They were outside and were just passing the apparition border, Rodolphus and Bella reached for their wands but his father said "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Preparing to apparate?" Rodolphus said unsurely.

"No you bloody well aren't, do you have any idea the damage that can do to an unborn child?"

"Err…"

"You have no clue do you?"

Jacob had to do a double take at that, he looked a Bella "Wait, wait, you pregnant?" He turned to Rodolphus Jr "I thought you said that neither of you wanted children"

They didn't answer and after a few seconds of awkward silence He went on saying "I'll go get my car shall I?"

If he had thought the time between his uncle leaving and coming back with car had been uncomfortable it had nothing on the seemingly endless ride back to their own house. As they pulled up he hoped that would be the end of it but no, no as they pulled themselves out of the back of the car Rodolphus Snr joined them as his uncle said helpfully "I'll wait in the car then"

Rodolphus Jr shoot him a death glare, which was returned with a bright smile, his uncle could always be counted on to defuse situations but it seemed he wanted no part in awkwardness that was to come. He sighed and followed his father, wondering what instructions the Dark Lord had given him. As they stepped inside his father spoke "It's a bloody tip in here"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly but then became serious "Dad, what's going to happen?"

Rodolphus looked at his son for a long moment, seeing properly all the different kinds of emotion for the first time that day, he remembered what it had been like when he had first found out that he was going to be a dad, the excitement, the uncertainty but overall the fear, fear it would go wrong, fear that he would let his family down fear it would drive something between him and his wife. Right at this moment he could see it all again in the face of his son. He sighed it was a shame he was going to be there to walk him though this, "It will not be safe here for you two when this gets out and it will get out, secrets like these never keep, so the Dark Lord has decided that it would be for the best if you were to go and stay with my cousin in Romania for the duration of the pregnancy and once the child is born you are to move back into the Lestrange manor, so that when you are away on missions the child will still be looked after and be much safer"

Rodolphus took a moment to proses this information before asking weakly "When do we go?"

"Now, go and pack a small bag of travel essentials, be quick"

They did as they were told and as they went to get there thing he looked across at his wife wondering at how quiet she had been though the day. He supposed it was a massive shock for her two. It only took them ten minutes to grab what they need and get back to the car.

They travelled to Romania be train and spent the next nine months in a secluded mansion where the only other people, bar his second cousins family, was a small village that he was fairly sure were mostly inbreed. It was mostly dull boredom punctuated with pure terror as Bella began suffering from mood swings and often was filled with homicidal rage at the people around her. He had one distinct memory of hiding in the attic with his second cousins son, saying "I'd love to tell you she's not normal like this, but well, anger management has never been her strongest point"

"And you married her? Man you're sure know how to pick them"

Fortunately for all involved Bella gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Tobias Alexander Lestrange, and after returning to Britain they resumed their duty as Deatheater. And between their return and Voldemort's fall they rose quickly through the ranks and became known for their ruthless cruelty and unwavering dedication to the cause.

* * *

Well there it is, once again I think it's ok, but I feel I have slightly got the time frames wrong. Sorry about that. Plz rate and review, I live for feed back :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter two, would have had it up sooner but I have had a rough few days. R.I.P Bobby.

Anyway don't let my gloom get you down, enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

Alastor Moody was not overly looking forward to this, the whole bloody place was probably full of traps and the like but Dumbledore and said that the order needed to be here before Crouch for some reason. The old man had been cryptic as usual, people may have thought him paranoid but he had nothing, nothing on Albus Dumbledore. They had just left Lestrange's trial when he had asked him to go to their manor and search it. With all of them either dead or in Azkaban he knew that he was not likely to be attack by anything except the house itself. He carefully stepped through the door testing for any sign of traps, finding none he advanced slowly and began to search the house. After about ten minutes he heard something very odd. It sounded like a crying infant, but that couldn't be it, it was probably just some sort of trap or dark object. And yet, he had heard a lot of dark and dangerous objects in his time and though they were convincing they all had a tell, they never seemed quite natural, there always something that he had never been able to put his finger about the sound that was just not right. This cry seemed to be genuine. He weighed up his options. The child could be what Dumbledore had sent him here for, but then again he would have liked to think that if that was it he would have just told him that and saved a lot of time. He sighed and began to follow the sound. The search lead him to a locked door covered in protective enchantments, designed to stop anyone who was not supposed to get through it. Carefully he disabled each spell one by one until all that was left was to turn the handle. He cautiously opened the door and when nothing tried to kill to maim him he stepped gingerly inside. Alastor Moody had been an Auror for a long time, and these days it took a lot to surprise him but what he found on the other side of the door was so against everything else that was in the house that it managed to draw a small 'oh' of surprise from him. It was a nursery, cot toys, the whole bit. After a moment to take in the out of place little room he found the source of the crying, a small, underfed, child, no older two, in the skinny arms of an emaciated house elf who was trying desperately to calm him. He stepped forward gently, a floor board creak, the little house elf's head jerked up to focus on him with massive scared green eyes.

It backed away in fear when it sore him saying "No, no, no, you's will not hurt the Master" in a high terrified voice.

Alastor raised his hand in a pacifying sort of way saying "It's all right, I'm here to help" The house elf stared up at him in suspicions fear and didn't move; he went on "What's your name elf?"

It considered him, clearly trying to decide if it was aloud tell him after a moment or two it decided it was "Robby, sir, my names is Robby"

"Okay Robby, who's the kid?"

Bobby took another long moment to speak "It is Mast Tobias sir, the Mistress says Robby must keep the young Master safe and Robby will sir! Robby will!"

Alastor took a step closer, Robby backed away slightly, "I don't doubt it Robby, and I'm not going to hurt either of you. I just want to help" He needed to pick up the pace here, Crouch and his cronies would already be on their way "Your Master and Mistress have been sent to Azkaban for life, the only person" The little elf gasped in shock "And according to their will they have left everything to their 'Closes Free Blood', do you know who that is?"

Robby looked down at the child in his arms and then back up at Alastor "No, no, Robby mustn't say, he mustn't"

"It's him isn't it Robby?"

There was a sound from somewhere in the manor, Alastor jerked his head around, it was the sound of men braking down the door, the sound of Crouch forcing his way in. He looked back at Robby who was cowering at the new sounds, terrified of these new intruders.

"Listen to me Robby, we need to leave now, or men will take him from you" The elf began rocking and whimpering, he took the little elf's shoulders and gave him a gentile shake "You can apparate out of here?"

Robby shock his little head saying "Not without the Masters permission"

"But your last orders where to protect the boy?" Bobby nodded "So to protect him the best thing you can do right now, to take us all to Dumbledore's study at Hogwarts"

Robby stared up at him for a long moment full of indecision of what to do, after a second that lasted for hours he offered Alastor a knobby little hand, the moment he took it the world disappeared and they reappeared in front of the door to Dumbledore's off. Alastor sighed in relief, he could see Dumbledore sitting at his desk though the door with his magic eye; he knocked on the door, still holding the little elf's hand.

After a moment Dumbledore said "Enter"

He opened the door and stepped inside, leading bobby, shutting door behind him

"Ah Alastor!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his blue eyes focused on the child and elf "And this must be the Lestrange child"

Robby backed up, edging behind Alastor slightly, holding Tobias closer to him protectively; Alastor spoke "It's all right" The little elf clutched his hand tighter, Alastor looked back at Dumbledore "So you knew about the boy?"

"I had my suspicions"

"Well you could have bloody well told me" there was no real ill-will in these words "What have you got planned for the kid?"

Dumbledore was about to speak but Robby squeaked over him "No, no, no you will not take the master from Robby, no. Robby will keep the master Tobias safe. Robby _will!_ "

"We will not try and take him from you Robby" Dumbledore said kindly "We only want to help both of you"

Robby looked up at Dumbledore, as if trying to figure out if he was being honest or not, he swallowed and did speak but came out from behind Alastor slightly.

"So what is you plan for the boy?" Alastor said as he took out his hipflask for a drink.

Dumbledore fixed him with a penetrating look before he spoke "I would like you to take him"

He nearly choked, he coughed and spluttered for a moment "You what?"

"I would like you to take him and care for him"

"I don't know a damn thing about parenting"

"Neither does any first time parent"

"Well yes" He conceded "But why me? Why not the Weasley's? Or someone who, you know wants children?"

"The child will need a firm hand and a strong positive influence, which you will be able to give"

"He'd get that from Molly, I don't doubt"

"True I'm sure but the Weasley's already have five children and another on the way; he will already have a need prove himself without having six brothers to be compared to"

Alastor was about to speak again but felt the Robby tugging at his sleeve, he looked down at him saying "eh?"

"Robby will help sir; Robby is always looking after Mast Tobias"

"There you are Alastor" said Dumbledore with a triumphant note in his voice "You will have plenty of help from an old hand"

Alastor simply growled at Dumbledore, he looked down Robby and the child and sighed.

Dumbledore spoke again "Unless of course you would rather a young wizard who is likely to have a great deal of power to go his closes living relatives?"

Robby squeaked in terror "No, no, no, not the Malfoy's, Dobby is telling Robby all about them, they is mean and they is cruel to their elves and is no good for the young master"

"No, I suppose your right" He conceded "Fine, I'll take him"

"What on earth were you thinking Dumbledore!?" Fudge blustered

"Yes, Dumbledore, I think we'd all like to know" Crouch said in calmly

Dumbledore smiled benignly at them over the tips of his fingers "I was simple acting on the wishes of his carer"

"What" Crouch pronounced every letter "carer?"

"The Lestrange house elf, Robby"

Both Crouch and Fudge looked indignant at the idea of a house elf being treated the same as a wizard, Fudge recovered himself enough to say "But he's just an elf, he can't… he's not…" He trailed, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"The Lestrange's left their son in the care of their house elf Robby, until Tobias comes of age and into his full inheritance, Robby is responsible for him and he has chosen to trust Alastor Moody. Let us bear in mind that a house elf that can use its full powers without any restriction is almost impossible to apprehend and hold"

"That is not the point Dumbledore; the point is you went out of your jurisdiction when you sent him to Alastor" Crouch pounced every syllable in anger

"I did not send him to Alastor, Robby chose to go with Alastor and take the child with him. However as I understand Tobias was born somewhere in Eastern Europe, most likely in Romania and as his parents never bothered with any of the formalities of moving a child from one nation to another his care is not actually in your jurisdiction either"

Crouch narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore and a moment of silent communication passed between them.

Fudge was blustering as he often did but Crouch cut across him calmly "Perhaps Alastor Moody was the wisest choice they _elf"_ It didn't sound like he believed for one moment that it was the elf who had made the choice "could have made, I think we are finished here Fudge"

"B-B- wha- he-" Fudge tried to collect his thoughts "What about the trace Crouch? I didn't think that they had in in-"

"They don't" Crouch cut across him "And at two he is too old to have it placed on him. However I have absolute confidence that Alastor will enforce the law and teach the boy when magic is and is not appropriate" He nodded at Dumbledore by way of a good by and swept out the room.

Fudge looked a little confused and unsure of what to do so after a hasty good night he left trying to keep pace with Crouch.

* * *

Well there you go hope you liked it, once again rate and reviw. :)


End file.
